FATE
by sahni05maya
Summary: The new professor of defense against the dark arts is an enigma...how will the fate of the wizarding world change with her entrance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I own nothing but the idea, the character or character bases I have gender switched sole one of them solely belong to J. .**_

CHAPTER 1

The Hogwarts Express looked as welcoming as ever as the students bid farewell to their parents and guardians with the promises of keeping in touch and being safe and trying to do well in studies. There was excitement and freshness as friends met each other hugging and laughing, telling each other their tales of summer.

In one of the compartment sat a very quite boy with a potions book in his hands and looking outside the window searching for someone. He was a lanky looking boy with a hooked nose and greasy hair. The door to the compartment open and in came the person he was waiting for-his best friend.

'Severus'- the young witch with red hair and emerald eyes exclaimed 'How have you been? How was your summer? Did you read the book i got you for...' her words were left unspoken as a hand clamped on her mouth. 'Lily breathe' amusement dancing in his voice. His best friend was the only person who cared about him and he was grateful to have her in his life.

Removing his hands Lily smiled at him. Sighing he replied 'Things are the same at home Lily...nothing new', this made her smile drop 'we don't have to talk about it then Sev'. Grateful for the change in topic the two resumed their talk about their studies.

In another compartment there sat a group of 4 boys, two of them having an animated conversation about what pranks they were going to try this year, one of them eating cheese sandwich and the last boy reading silently while listening to the two bickering boys.

'And we can turn their hair rainbow colour'

'Maybe some polka dots on the uniform or the potion we made last year which makes the drinker sound like chicken'

'Merlin it's not been an hour into the new year and you have started with pranks already' the boy with the book in his hands spoke while his amber eyes scanned his three friends. Remus Lupin was the most shy of the marauders. 'Oh come on Moony! This year is going to be a blast and I'm sure I'll convince Lily flower to go on a date with me too.' ended dreamily the boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind his round glasses. This was James Potter.

'Prongs is right Moony! Although I'm not too sure about the lily flower thing' Sirius Black with stormy grey eyes and curly black shoulder length hair spoke before breaking into fits of laughter. 'You agree with me don't you Wormtail?' James asked Peter who was more concentrated on his sandwich and nodded absently.

'Right! You continue I'll just go find the trolley lady' with that Remus moved out of the compartment but just as he closing the door someone bumped onto him. Looking back he was met by light blue eyes staring up at him. Her black curly hair tied in a ponytail. Bellatrix Black was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts and Remus couldn't disagree on this. 'I'm sorry i didn't see you there' the shy marauder said. 'It wasn't your fault don't worry' with that she turned to walk away. 'By the way how is my cousin dear doing?' Bella asked. Not wanting to be part of family drama Remus replied frankly, 'Sirius is well.' Satisfied with this answer she went her own way.

She entered her compartment and took her seat beside her best friend Rodolphus Lestrange. Both of them had known each other since they were practically babies and their family seemed to have close relations too. But both of the best friends were a bit tensed, the Dark Lord seemed to have stopped with all his missions for quite some time and their family was pressuring both of them to take the Dark Mark since it was their responsibility. They were expected to follow Lord Voldemort just like their parents. But the problem was that the Dark Lord was behaving unusual. Not that they were happy to be marked and all that.

Meanwhile their friend Lucius Malfoy look amused talking to her betrothed- Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's young sister. She was a sweet girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes. Turning to her sister she asked 'Bella where did Regulus go?'

'Oh he went to the bathroom'

Just then the door opened and in came a 4th year with stormy grey eyes and black hair tied elegantly in a ponytail. This was Regulus Acturus Black the younger brother of Sirius Orion Black and cousin of Bellatrix and Narcissa. With him came a 7th year with dark hair and brown eyes. Rabastan Lestrange sat next to his brother while Regulus sat beside Narcissa.

'We should get going Cissy, the prefects meeting would start soon Lucius said informing his betrothed. Lucius was the head boy this year while Narcissa had become a prefect in her 5th year. They soon left for the meeting. All the students waiting for a new year to start.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The excited chattering of students reached the Great Hall as the house tables were full waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. Without wasting any time the new students were sorted into their new houses by the old tatty singing hat which seemed to be in an awfully cheerful mood. At the end of the sorting the headmaster- Albus Dumbledore stood up 'let the feast begin' with that the whole hall was filled with delicious aroma- chicken, pork chops, sausages, buttered peas and potatoes, sautéed onions, cakes and what not.

As the empty plates of food disappeared the headmaster stood again 'now when we all are full and fed I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest as the name suggests is really forbidden, no student is allowed to use magic in corridors and in case any student is having a familiar other students are requested to please behave and not harm the familiar or other's pets in any way.'

The speciality about familiars was that having them was a very rare thing. Having a bond with that of an animal was rare and very special as only very powerful witches and wizards could use their core magic to bond with their pets. In a way the human and his/her animal could fell and share thoughts and feelings through their bond.

'And last but not the least I would like to introduce Miss Haradah Isodore Peverell as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.' As soon as the words left his mouth the doors to the great hall opened to reveal a very beautiful but very young professor, along with a snowy white owl with size as double as that of normal owls perched upon her shoulder.

She had hair as dark as night herself tied in an elegant braid reaching her waist, with gorgeous emerald eyes reminding everyone of the killing curse. She walked with poise smiling and waving fondly at the first years. She looked no older than twenty at the very least but yet powerful, stern and respectful. Alluring like the sirens call she had a compose expression on her face. In one word Haradah Isodore Peverell was an enigma. On the other hand the snowy white owl looked all too familiar with the halls of Hogwarts.

All the male students openly gaped and stared at the beautiful woman in front of them while girls looked jealous. Sirius for his own part was whispering in to his friend's ears that he had fallen in love at which James smacked at his head and told him to be quite. Haradah reached the head table where the grandfatherly wizard welcomed her warmly. She thanked him and the students were escorted to their dormitories by the prefects.

In the Gryffindor common room the marauders were huddled on one of the couches 'what do you her age will be mate' Sirius asked no one in particular with a dreamy expression on his face.

'Shut it Padfoot... even if she's young i don't think the idea of shagging a teacher would a good one' James tried to talk some sense into his best friend.

'James is right padfoot, don't even think about it...she's a professor and what if she's a strict one at that. I mean if she's this young and got the post of a teacher means she is highly skilled in the subject'

'Yeah right'... with that the conversation again turned to pranks an lily flower.

In the Slytherin common room the same person had taken up the conversation. Every older student was talking about the new professor and how suddenly out of nowhere a 'PEVERELL' had appeared. The line had been extinct for centuries now, so who exactly was professor Peverell?

Lucius for his own part went to his room and wrote a letter to his father explaining what happened at the feast.

Bellatrix thought of the young professor too... well in truth Bella was actually looking forward to meeting her personally.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the late update but the next updates will be frequent I assure. Also thank you all to the lovely readers.**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Abaraxas Malfoy got the letter from his son Lucius, he immediately apparated to Riddle Manor. He always thought why no one ever cleaned the place for Riddle Manor was an enormous manor with plenty of guest rooms, ballroom, living room and lush green gardens. It was once a beautiful home to the rich family of Riddles' in a small village of Little Hangleton. But after the mysterious murder of the owners by their gardener Frank Bryce, the home lost all its warmth and glow. Now it was just an old dusty manor housing only one person- Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord did not particularly care about the condition of the manor. He used the place out of necessity for he had nowhere else to go. The other reason he despised the place was because it was once a home to his muggle father-the father who left his mother, the father who snarled at his face and told Tom that he would have left him in the orphanage anyway for he was no more than the witch's spawn. Its the same place where Tom murdered his only living relatives without any guilt. The Dark lord couldn't care any less if the manor burnt down someday because the only rooms he used were the study, his bedroom and of course the dungeons.

Right now the Dark lord was sitting in his study, sipping whisky while deep in thought. His familiar Nagini had gone down the village to hunt some food and scare the wits out of the muggles as she so eloquently said. Is thoughts were disrupted when the wards indicated the presence of his follower and not seconds later the door to the study revealed a flushed Malfoy.

Abaraxas and Tom had attended Hogwarts during the same year. Being classmates and both in Slytherin did not help the fact that Tom was bullied and provoked to be the mudblood in Slytherin. However once he had proved his heritage by revealing his parseltongue abilities, Abaraxas had become a potential ally because of his pureblood status, money and connections. Plus he greatly supported the vision of ridding the wizarding world of dirty blood. He was Tom's first death eater and to this day remains loyal. Now his son Lucius wanted to prove his worth like his father which leads to the current situation; a letter by Lucius telling them about the entry of new DADA professor Peverell. It seems that she had conjured out of thin air for there had been no Peverells for centuries. Nodding to Abaraxas and saying that he will definitely look into the matter, the Dark Lord dismissed him.

FLASHBACK (3 MONTHS AGO)

Tom Riddle was sitting in the study of Malfoy Manor, going through results and reports of various raids his death eaters had conducted. He was very pleased with the results for every raid had been conducted neatly and his staunch was getting stronger than ever. Every witch and wizard were so sacred of him that they eveb refused to say his name in open. Also the thorn to his side for years now- Albus Dumbledore had not been able to stop him.

Suddenly his concentration was broken when he sensed her magic. It was vey powerful, authoritative; dark yet reassuring and overwhelming. He had never felt such powerful magic apart from is own and her own magic seemed to be searching for someone, like a potential partner. Tom's own magic which was always wrapped around him like a cloak ; dark and dangerous yet powerful and seductive , leapt forward without his will.

As soon as their magic interwined, he felt oddly safe and home. It was like he could never be more happy than he was at the present moment, in moments it was over. His magic had tested her too. The only problem with being the dark lord with such immense power and aura was that he couldn't bond with anyone without harmig them. It was the reason he had been single for so long. His magic was very dominant and for years had been in search for a partner.

Meanwhile Tom was stunned at what has just happened. He had never lost control of his magic before. Salazar! Nothing like this has ever happened. Who was this powerful witch, he had to find out. His own magic echoing her name in his ears- HARADAH. For the next few weeks he did all he could to find out about her, but kept it private. However he couldn't find anything. Just the fact that she had recently moved from France and had a cousin.

He was frustrated that there was no information about the strange girl. But her magic seemed to sense her discomfort and came once more for his comfort. He had basked in it's presence for it was so tantalizing.

PRSENT TIME

Since then Lord Voldemort had been distracted. There had no more raids, no more murders and killings. It was like the Dark Lord never existed. People were happy but unnevered at the same time. But he didn't care.

Laying on his bed there was an amused smile on his face. He wanted to see how she was going to handle the old headmaster. But he was also slightly worried if Dumbledore would be successful in sliding her to his side. Her teaching at Hogwarts was a test and Tom wanted to see how was she going to perform.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The classes were starting today. Students sleepily entered the great hall. At the Gryffindor table the Marauders too were excited. They all had taken DADA as their NEWT level subject. Soon they were joined by Lily, Alice and Frank. Alive was a sweet girl with pixie hair. She was in 6th year with her best friend Lily. Her boyfriend Frank Longbottom was a Gryffindor 7th year.

"Good morning Lily flower." James exclaimed as he saw the red head.

"Good morning everyone." Lily replied making all but James snicker.

"Anyway mate, how do you reckon the new professor would be like?"Frank asked drawing everyone's attention. They turned their heads to the head table where the new professor was talking to the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick. The half goblin was talking to her animatedly. Just then her owl swooped into the great hall and perched at the back of her chair. She gave her owl some bacon and seemed to talk to it.

"Whatever, one thing I know that the owl is definitely too large in size." Sirius said eyeing the bird warily.

"Maybe it's her familiar." Remus piped in. Meanwhile Professor McGonagall came handing them their schedules. They all had almost same schedules- Charms, Transfiguration, Potions before lunch, followed by double DADA and then Runes/ Muggle studies. they all made their way to respective classes.

The Slytherin 6th years had their DADA with the Gryffindor's . students from either house staring intently at one another while standing outside the class. However, there were no verbal comments today as none of them wanted to lose house points on the first day itself and leave a poor impression.

The door to the classroom opened and came a voice- "Come in."

They started moving and gauged at the sight. The DADA classroom looked like it had totally been reformed. On either side of the wall were books lined up, books about every piece of magic- DARK, LIGHT and GREY. There were small trinklets on the desk which had some kind of sand and particles in a ball. On the right side of the room were kept some magical creatures which were to be taught for lessons, while on the left side the windows have all been opened. On the far side of the window was kept a musical instrument.

On the teachers seat sat the snowy white owl regally and the professor stood smiling at their awe.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, please take your seats." There were three rows of desks. The Slytherins sat on the left side of the classroom while the Gryffindors on the right. The middle row was empty. The professor seemed to know that already and waved her wand to make the middle row disappear.

"I know it can sound a bit boring, but I want o see for myself how much to all know. Here is a small test. 15 minutes on the clock would be sufficient." She said as the papers started distributing themselves.

"Based on how much you know i can start the lesson planning accordingly." With that the students started. They thought it would be easy, but they were wrong. Their brows furrowed in concentration trying to answer them.

"Time's up." Professor said. No one looked happy. After a quick scan on some papers, Haradah turned her attention to them, "well we'll have to work a lot but we will manage."

"Now first I would like to introduce myself, my name is Haradah Isodore Peverell. You may address me as Professor Peverell or Miss Haradah." The students looked a bit at ease after going through the horrific test.

"I'm not too strict with rules, but there are going to some ground rules which are to followed. First, there is not going to any house rivalry or petty house fights in my classroom. Now I want to hear any kind of verbal abuse in my class." The voice with which she spoke made the students shudder.

"Second I will mostly be doing practical work but when i give you some theory work i want it on my table positively. I'm not the professor who will dock house points or anything. Disobey me and you won't like the punishments. Clear?"

The students just nodded their heads in agreement. The new professor was strict and not someone to be crossed paths with; the point was very clear.

"Now since everything is explained why don't you introduce yourselves one by one. We will start the work from tomorrow onwards." The mood dissipated into a cheerful one easily. The students introduced themselves and as it came to an end Sirius being Sirius spoke up, "Professor could you tell us something about yourself please?"

"What do want to know Mr Black?" Haradah asked amused.

"What is your age?" Sirius asked immediately and everyone looked at her as she chuckled.

"I'm 21 Mr Black."

"Where did you study from?"

" I was homeschooled alongside my cousin, recently came to Britain."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked making everyone laugh.

"No, Mr Black, I do not and neither I am looking for one."

"Professor who is that?" James asked pointing towards the owl.

"This is Hedwig, my familiar.' Many students gasped at this. Having a familiar was a very rare thing. "And she looks a bit larger because of the familiar ritual bond I have performed with her."

At this a Slytherin asked, "Professor it seems like you understand her."

"Yes because of our bond we can read each others thoughts and feelings."

"Professor the test you made seemed a bit difficult.

" Yes Mr Junes. Actually I made the test according to the Standard International Syllabus. These kind of tests are very similar to what is taught in schools outside Britain. It's sad to say that Wizarding Britain is lagging behind."

"Means all this is taught in other wizarding schools?"

" Yes. But you don't have to worry. We'll be able to catch up very soon. Alright I think our time is up. Next class wear comfortable clothes, we'll be starting duelling." With the murmurs of excitation the class ended.

"Mr Snape and Miss Evans, a moment please."

"Yes Professor."

When they were alone Haradah spoke.

"Yesterday Professor Slughorn told me that you two are one of the brightest students in Potions and want to build a career in it too. But I've seen the standard at Hogwarts are not as they should have been. If you allow i would like to give you some books on advanced potions and summarised syllabus according to International Standards."

The two students remained shell shocked. No teacher at Hogwarts gave students such extensive texts. Severus and Lily couldn't find words and nodded in agreement. Haradah gave them books and some information.

"Also if you want to brew you can use my personal lab if Professor Slughorn does not permit. I brew potions myself too." Lily beamed and Severus actually smiled. Thanking the professor profusely the duo left to join heir classmates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the class with the 6th years, Haradah had class with 4th year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. She was pretty excited for this one as she has never met Regulus. She had only heard about him from Kreacher and now there was a chance to know the boy a bit.

In came the 4th years and quickly took their seats. She started the class with the introduction and took a fun oral test, so that she knew where they all were lagging and what were their strong areas. She wrote about each individual just like she had done in all her classes, on a piece of parchment. She saw Regulus sitting with a Revanclaw instead of the boy he came to class with. Her name was Sarah Christopher, a pureblood witch with a good family reputation. Regulus looked quite happy when he answered the questions correctly gaining some points for his house.

"Now as it seems that this class is a bit ahead, I won't stop and start with what i planned for you". The class readily agreed for they were enjoying so far.

"Who can tell me what is meant by the Unforgivable Curse?" The class immediately went quite and it was a Slytherin who answered.

"Unforgivables are the darkest of curses, the use of which can land a person straight into Azkaban."

"Very good, 5 points to Slytherin. And what are the three unforgivable curses?"

"Yes, Miss Li."

"Professor, there is the Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse."

"5 points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone elaborate on the meaning of these three curses?" Haradah asked quietly.

Regulus hesitantly raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Black."

"The Imperius curse gives the caster total control over the victim and can make them do anything."

"Yes, well I think I will elaborate a bit on this. If you want you can write it down." The student listening with rapt attention to whatever the professor was aying.

"Whenever the Imperius curse is used, it kind of makes the conscious mind dizzy. The person feels light headed which makes it easier for the caster to make them do things. Think of it like you are trapped into you own mind. You know that you are under the curse but you can't do anything. However, there are obviously ways in which the curse can be thrown off. First being Occlumency- the field of magic in order to block someone out of your mind. If someone can't enter your brain then they can't control it." She explained with patience so that every student understood.

"The second being strong will of the person to not let other person be in control." The student noted all this down. "And 5 points to Slytherin, Mr Black." Very hesitantly a Ravenclaw girl raised her hand to answer the next question.

"Miss Jonas?"

"The Cruciatus curse is the torture curse and is used to cause immense pain to the victim."

"5 points to Ravenclaw. The torture curse however varies according to the intent of the caster. For some it feels like breaking bones or acid bring poured all over your body." The whole class looked sick and very uncomfortable. No one dared to speak the last one so Haradah answered it herself.

"The killing curse is known to cause instant death of the victim. Two words- Avada Kedavra, a flash of green light and it's over. It does not cause any pain to the victim. However, it too depends upon the intent of the caster. Example: If i shot the killing curse at you but have no intention to harm you then it would not work. " The students seemed to write this all down.

"Any questions regarding today's lesson?" she asked. The bell rang ending the class. They looked happy with the new professor, despite how uncomfortable they got.

Now she had just one more class. Salazar! She was exhausted. Teaching wasn't definitely the easiest of jobs. Just how did her professors manage to do it?

It was the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"According to what ive been told, you haven't covered much I'm afraid. The students of your age n other magical schools are able to not just perform spells but also connect with their core magic." The students broke into fits of questions and murmurs.

"Quite down. We'll start with the core magic in the next class, then the patronus charms followed by duelling lessons.. for now we only have small amount of time left so you can ask me any queries if you have."

"Professor we heard that you covered the unforgivable with the 4th years today. How did you know so much about them?" it was Lucius Malfoy who asked. He wanted as much information on Professor Peverell as possible, as the Dark Lord and his father ordered.

"Well I have experience with them." Haradah said smiling at their expressions.

"Pardon professor, but did you just say that you have experience with the unforgivable?" Lestrange asked. She nodded.

"There was a professor who demonstrated to us. He used the Imperius curse at me and I blocked it out in the first try. It looked like she had stolen their voices and no one knew how to respond to that.

"As for the cruciatus curse, I have an encounter with that too."

"How?" Frank croaked.

"Well it was like a dark wizard was after me, however he was killed in a duel by the aurors and now I'm here." Haradah was just twisting the truth because the best lie is the closet to the truth; well she was a Slytherin at heart after all.

"Now for you next class i want you all to come in comfortable clothes as we will start with the meditation and move further. Also do a read up of core magics so that it is easier to understand the process."

The class ended and after dinner she fell asleep quickly. Today went well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The month went by in a buzz and Haradah didn't know if she had ever been this exhausted. The classes were going pretty well and the whole staff was singing her praises. Students were more ecstatic with the way their DADA classes were more practical than theoretical; this made them not complaint about the work assigned to them when asked.

The only person wary about her was the headmaster. He was not happy about the curriculum she started in her classes, especially the studies related to dark and grey magic and magical cores. But he had not been able to voice his thoughts for now as he had no proof or reason to tell her to not teach it. Haradah had been careful and already read and studied the rules related to curriculum decided by the Board Of Governors, and headmaster had no right in to object them.

She had also been helping Madame Pomfrey by preparing some basic potions for the infirmary- healing potions, balms for cuts and bruises, dreamless sleep potion etc, which were always needed in the hospital wing. Pomfrey had been elated that someone was actually doing things for the health of students and taking some burden off her.

She also had been close to Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. Slughorn was beaming with happiness when he found out that she was helping his favourite students to learn Potions at a greater level. Haradah had simply said when confronted about the same-'We can't let such talent go wasted sir, now can we?'

Sometimes Flitwick and Sprout too asked if she could help them handle schedules, etc. McGonagall however had been aloof because of Dumbledore. Haradah didn't complain she had been expecting this from the very starting.

In the classes she observed the Marauders were quite an intelligent group apart from being famous pranksters. They often asked questions and listened to everything she explained with full attention. Lily would join them too for extra help. The Slytherin's behaviour wasn't something she was expecting. She had expected them to question her on her ways of teaching, not following her rules about No House Rivalry, maybe sneer at her for challenging what they have been taught; but what she got what total acceptance. She realized her own mistake and that at the end of the day they were all students, trying to learn all they could. They were in fact quite happy that they were not forced to be taught by a Light Witch who was a puppet of Dumbledore. It was enough that they respected her immensely.

The Ravenclaws often asked her about different topics and sometimes she would recommend them books outside the curriculum. Hufflepuffs too would engage in pretty interesting topics with her.

Right now Haradah was sitting in her office. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and she was grading the papers. She had been immensely busy with matters of the Wizengamot and so here she was with a boring task at hand.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to find Bellatrix and Regulus of all people.

'Mr Black and Mss Black, please have a seat. Didn't you all have a Hogsmeade weekend to attend to?'

'No Professor. We have been there too many times, nothing there surprises us now apart from some Honeyduke's candies.' Bella said with a charming smile.

This made Haradah laugh much to the trio's amusement. In her short time at Hogwarts, Bellatrix had came to admire the young professor very much. She was so young yet so fierce; Bella had looked up at her as a role model. Regulus too couldn't find any better way to describe their professor. According to the young boy she was "Simply awesome mate!"

'Very well, what can I do for you?' Haradah asked them politely while she offered them some tea and biscuits.

The Slytherins had known that Haradah had helped Severus in his potions classes. Though Severus didn't say much, Bella and Regulus both knew the poor boy was grateful to Haradah. He along with Lily would often spend time in library to read ahead, and would use her lab sometimes. He told them how her lab consisted of all the rare ingredients too and how Haradah would work quietly on her own never disturbing them. She would sometimes ask what he was brewing and give some tips on how to improve the shelf life of several potions, etc. Bella was quite happy for her friend. She knew he had a difficult home life and that someone as actually helping the poor bloke was a great opportunity to prove himself. That was the reason Bella had come to Haradah for help. Maybe she would help her too.

'Professor Lucius told us that you know how to fight off the Imperius curse.' Regulus started hesitantly.

'Yes I do. My professor was very strict and would always say two words- CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Haradah informed them making them chuckle.

'He was a nightmare honestly but I owe him a lot for he was one of the best professors we had.' Haradah said smiling sadly. She missed her friends and family but she knew what she was doing was for them and Tom. The duo looked at her curiously. It was the first time she had spoken to anyone about her past.

'Anyway, so you ant me to teach you how to fight off the Imperius curse right?' They nodded.

'And why do want to learn it?' she asked them. Though she had an idea she wanted to hear the reason from them.

'We want to learn it so that we can defend ourselves and not do anything under someone else's influence.' Bella replied instantly.

The actual reason was that Bella didn't want her parents to use the curse on her and force her to take the Dark Mark. She wasn't against the Dark Lord or that but over the years, according to many, his goals have changed. Regulus too had the same reason. His mother had gone mad since Sirius had left the house and all responsibilities were left on his shoulders.

Haradah knew that, 'Alright, I will teach you. We can do it on weekends as my week days are full. Also if you don't mind I can call my cousin to help too. He is quite adept in this as well.'

Bella exclaimed happily as she jumped up to Haradah and hugged her tightly. Haradah patted her back awkwardly, surprised at her sudden outburst. Regulus outright laughed at his sister's antics.

'Professor could we bring our friends too? I promise I will take guarantee of them.'

'Yes of course, it's not that I have something better to do.'

The two students left the room quite happy the way things went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Haradah was standing in Flourish and Blotts, scanning through several extra course books. She had made sure if any student needing extra help at Hogwarts was helped. Along with Lily and Severus three Ravenclaws, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor asked for permission to use her lab and expand their Potions knowledge which she gladly obliged.

She had become quite popular that even some teachers came for her guidance. The first years were especially happy that they got such a fabulous professor; according to the little ones.

Right now she was searching for some books on Runes, Arithmancy and other languages. She had a meeting with the goblins in about half hour where she would meet Draco.

The door to the bookstore opened and the magic that came with it alerted her who exactly had come. She knew him like she knew herself. His magic kind of warning her of what she was playing with.

He came right where she was standing. He was observing, teasing, and testing her. She was aware of the heavy eyes on her but she wasn't just any witch who would give up so easily on his whims, so she kept her head down and read the book in her hand. He came right behind her, too close and too warm. Trying to keep the flush rising on her cheeks, she looked at him straight in the eyes.

His eyes widened slightly before he schooled his expressions. He was struck by the colour of her eyes, like the green of the forest, like the green of the killing curse. He noticed her plump lips and high cheekbones, her eyebrows in perfect shape and a small nose. Her lashes were long and as she kept staring at him, he could feel that she would see his very soul from them. He swallowed hard.

'Yes?' It was barely a whisper he heard. The Dark Lord was dumb founded. She raised her brows in amusement at his lack of reaction.

'Perhaps if you'll excuse me.' With that he turned his attention to the book shelf in front ignoring her. Both stood side by side scanning through titles, yet intimately aware of each other's presence. Haradah left the store after purchasing few books and made her way to the goblin's bank. Meanwhile as she lfet the store the Dark Lord felt oddly cold. He didn't know why he was feeling such things. He had never been emotional. All he had known was cold, darkness and loneliness; these strange warm and fuzzy emotions were concerning him. Her magic came to him once more as if to reassure him of her presence, as if to reassure him she wasn't going to leave him. Her magic surrounding his like in sort of a hug and he sighed. Making his way to the bank he quickly dismissed the thoughts.

Draco Jarles Mcbath, previously known as Draco Lucius Malfoy stood in the waiting lobby of Gringotts, waiting for his cousin Haradah. He clearly remembers how the dynamic between him and Haradah changed after the war.

After killing Voldemort, saving the wizarding world and completing her responsibilities as the Girl-Who-Lived, she was broken; all and utterly alone for she lost everyone.

But she had extended a hand of friendship by saving Draco from going to Azkaban. After the war the aurors had barged into his home thus arresting him for being a death eater. During the trial Haradah had come and told the exact reason why Draco possessed the dark mark.

He owed his freedom to her but to his shock she smiled and said, 'I would like you to be my friend. I realise that I hurt your feelings by not accepting your friendship that day on the train.'

He swallowed the emotions. They had been children been they first met, but now a young woman stood in front of him who had tried every bit to keep his family reputation safe, because his mother saved her life.

'We are cousins actually, you know.' He replied. Her smile remained but there were tears pooling in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall. Narcissa had hugged the distraught girl, 'I'm sorry aunt Narcissa.' Haradah had said in a meeky voice. She still blamed herself for the death of her godfather Sirius Black.

'Shh love, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay.'

'Let's go home sister.'

Since then their relationship had groomed. Haradah had quite literally told people to keep their peeky long noses out of her business and not belittle her family. But the trip to goblin's bank after the war had changed everything. She learned that Dumbledore had hid her heritage from her. Her titles, her money, her properties and most importantly her Soulmate bond with Voldemort; their bond which could have saved him from insanity, their bond which could have stopped the war. They were in a way married but all her wills had been sealed by Albus Dumbledore which strict instructions that Haradah should never know about them.

All her beliefs shattered that day. She was shattered; she had killed that one person the universe had made for her. And all because she trusted someone blindly and never questioned his motives. That day she swore to take revenge on the old bastard manipulator.

She, Draco and Narcissa had discussed everything in detail. Upon much work they had finally found a time turner hidden away in one of the Potter vaults. The time turner's range could be stretched to a maximum of 25 years in the past. Haradah knew the consequences of what she was doing, but her brother had stood by her side through thick and thin.

'I go where you go sister.' Draco had said.

'It'll be dangerous. It won't be the same. I just hope I can save their lives.'

'Yes, and that is why you need me. Going alone will be very dangerous and I can't let happen anything to you or mother.' Haradah knew talking sense into him wasn't going to change his decision.

Which leads to the present. Draco sighed loudly when a hand tightened around his arm. He peered into the mischievous eyes of his sister.

'Alright brother?' Haradah asked kissing is cheek lightly.

'Yes, let's go.' He smiled down at her as they made their way to the bank manager, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes following them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abaraxas sat in his study, sipping whiskey and having a quite discussion with his old friend, Orion Black. The days for Orion had been stressful since his eldest son, Sirius had run away from the house. Walburga, Orion's wife had been pressuring him into submitting and becoming a death eater. So when the brat couldn't take it any longer he had run off and started living at the Potter's. Walburga had then turned her wrath on poor Regulus. This was all too much for Orion to take in and he had no idea how to help his son.

"He's just a boy Abaraxas. He's not ready to take the responsibility of becoming a death eater." Orion spoke in regards to Regulus. He was afraid that he was losing both his sons.

"I'm afraid I can't help you in this Orion. Sirius had always been too bold for his own good and Regulus quite the opposite. But knowing Walburga I can only imagine the turmoil Regulus must have been going through. It's good he's spending time away from home." Sighing in exasperation, Orion just nodded in thanks.

Abaraxas hated his best friend's defeated face and so he spoke the first thought that came to his mind.

"Orion, why don't you talk to our Lord about it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Orion started choking on his whiskey.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to give me a suggestion like that? The Dark Lord would kill me before I could even utter an apology."

"I know it seems like a silly idea but in recent months the Dark Lord had been somewhat different. I'm sure he would listen to you for this seems like a genuine problem."

"It doesn't seem silly but it seems suicidal. But you have a point, he's changed. I need some time to think about it first though."

"How is Lucius doing?" Orion asked changing the topic.

"He's doing well and from his letters I can say that the students at Hogwarts are exteremly happy with this year's DADA professor." Abaraxas told him all the details that he could find out about Professor Peverell and also what Lucius had told him. He way things were taking place at Hogwarts was very pleasing indeed. Orion had too heard about her from Regulus' letters but had not believed much. Finding from his friend though was a totally different thing.

"She's openly going against Dumbledore but she's not our side as well. Which side do you think she will choose in the war if offered?" Orion asked deep in thought. He understood the new Peverell was going to bring change- good or bad he couldn't comprehend for now.

"That my dear friend only time will tell." Abaraxas said.

Haradah woke up gasping for breath. Casting a tempus it was almost 3 am in the morning. Wiping away the sweat on her forehead and taking deep breaths, she desperately tried to calm her frantically beating heart.

Now she lay wide awake in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, she won't be able to sleep again. The nightmares would always chase away the happy memories. In her nightmares she would always be alone, always fighting and fighting trying to protect the ones she loves dearly.

Sometimes Haradah doubted herself. She doubted how she could save others when she barely would protect herself. It was times like this when she wished someone would hug her, whisper 'everything is going to be okay' and 'I've got you' in her ears. It was times like this she wished to be held and loved and comforted.

Blinking away the tears blurring her vision, she sat up quickly when she felt the tendril of magic, his magic gently enveloping her; trying to comfort her. Haradah left out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She soaked in the warmth of his sweet magic, content on enjoying the moment. Never had she anticipated that Tom would return the gesture of comforting her. Maybe her task wouldn't be so difficult now.

To her immense displeasure Tom's magic faded away but Haradah stii felt the small gesture of warmth was the closet to safety she had ever felt. For a moment she wondered what it would feel like to bury her face in his chest and never leave his arms. She hoped for that day to come soon and before that she had make sure to earn his trust.

After minutes of anticipation when she realised that sleep was no longer an option, Haradah decided to take a stroll to the astronomy tower. It was one of her favourite places in Hogwarts, where she could see the enormous stretch of stars covering the blue sky. She could never tire of getting lost in the sparkling stars; they always calmed her soul. Sitting there she thought of what she learned at the bank the other day and decided to act upon it as soon as possible.

It was almost 5 in the morning when she decided to return to her dorm and get ready for a tiring day ahead. As she about to turn she heard hushed voices in the corridors of the dungeons. Listening carefully Haradah found it difficult to keep the smile off her face. There stood the marauders coming out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Did everything go as planned?" peter asked. He was outside guarding the corridor from obnoxious Filch. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Padfoot took care of the Boy's dormitory and Moony too care of the Girls'." James said. In their bickering they did not see Haradah standing there with a stern expression on her face; although inwardly she found the situation quite amusing. She cleared which caught her attention. The marauders froze, clearly not expecting anyone out at the ungodly hour.

"Professor, we...we." James stammered.

"We were just..." Peter too rambled and got smacked hard in the head by Sirius who said something along the lines 'you were supposed to guard an alert us Wormtail'. Remus looked at the ground as if wanted to be swallowed by it. Haradah cut off their rambling by waving a hand dismissively.

"Seeing that the curfew is over I can't deduct points from you all. But next time make sure to talk quietly and not get caught. Filch will not be that lenient." The four students looked at her retrieving form with their mouths hanging open.

"I hope to see the effects of your prank in the great hall. Off to your dormitories now."

They ran away laughing at their stupid luck and glint in their mischievous eye to what was going to happen in the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The great hall was slowly filling up with sleepy students, tumbling and taking places at their house tables. Haradah was having a quite conversation with Professors Sinistra and Babbling; they had become great acquaintances with her. She had informed them about her early encounter with the Marauders making the two all smily faces.

The pranking stars of the school were sitting at their usual places munching on their food and glancing every once in a while t the gates, waiting for the Slytherins to enter.

On cue the house of snakes entered the Great Hall but surprisingly they didn't show any outrageous expressions as the Marauders expected. On the very contrary they proudly showed off their glittering red hair and Gryffindorish uniform as they ignored the snickers and laughters of other students. Everyone knew who had been behind all of this so many complimented the Marauders of their successful idea.

Sirius and James owlishly blinked and thanked them. But when they turned their heads to have a look at the Slytherin table, they found Lucius and co. smirking at hem and flaunting their hair gloriously. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice, blushing like a tomato when Bellatrix winked at him.

Haradah amusingly watched the display while teachers snickered. She was actually very proud of the Slytherins coming out of their shell. Their reactions and how they were handling the after effects of the prank was truly unexpected. But seeing the smirk and glint in their eyes she knew it was a start of a prank war in Hogwarts. Having finished her breakfast she quickly moved to prepare for her first lesson.

Lily and Alice were looking for a place to sit quietly and just read for a while but the library seemed packed today. Soon the Gryffindor girls found themselves near a group of 6th and 7th year Slytherins talking in hushed voices. Before they could decipher what they were talking about Lucius caught their eye and nudged Severus. Severus stood up and moved them away from his table.

'Hey Lily, Alice what are you two doing here?'

Both the girls were trying very hard to keep their smile at bay seeing Severus' glittery ginger hair.

'Nothing. We were just trying to find a quite place to read.' Alice replied. She was the only one beside Lily, Severus tolerated sometimes.

'The real question is what were you all doing Severus?' Lily asked with some concern in her voice. She was afraid that she was slowly losing him and that her best friend would become a death eater. The amount of time he spent in the company of Lucius Malfoy didn't ease her concern either.

Sensing the discomfort in her voice Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You don't have to worry Lily.' He tried to sound as convincing as possible but Lily saw right though him and raise an eyebrow. Sighing in defeat he finally spoke.

'Okay but you can't tell this to anyone.' He said looking at both girls dead in the eye. They nodded urging him to continue.

'The prank that those four played on everyone in the house was not at all amusing. They put something in our shampoos and the worst part of it is the colour isn't coming off. And Salazar the glitter!' Severus huffed.

'But we also knew the baboons wouldn't get in any trouble for everyone will see it a harmless prank. That is the reason Bella and Regulus suggested we prank them in return. At first no one was convinced but then the whole house decided to get revenge for all that they done to us at some points. That is the reason we were having a private meeting.'

The glint that appeared in Alice's eyes horrified Severus, 'You are going to prank the Marauders?'

'Yes?' He was so uncomfortable suddenly that it came out as a question much to Lily's amusement.

'May I have the honor to help you in this noble task of yours?' Lily chuckled heartily at her best friend's overdramatic antics. Severus looked at the pixie haired girl as if she had grown two heads.

'I don't know if the others would agree.'

'Oh please! Let us try and talk to them maybe they'd agree.' Lily nodded her head in agreement. She too wanted her revenge on Potter for embarrassing her far too many times. Reluctantly agreeing he brought them to their house table.

'They want to help us prank the devils and get revenge.' Severus replied to Lucius' questioning gaze at him.

'You want to get revenge too?' Regulus asked with narrowed eyes.

'Oh yes!' Lily and Alice exclaimed in unison; the determination in their eyes making Bella and Cissa smile.

'What did they do to you?' Narcissa asked. The question brought an embarrassing blush on Lily's face and a glare on Alice's. Both the Gryffindor girls moved and whispered something in Bella's ears making her eyes widen, Narcissa too looked embarrassed at what she heard. Without a second of thinking Bella turned to her fellow companions and announced in a firm tone, 'They're in.'

No one questioned her and soon the two girls found themselves immersed in very serious conversation. But they couldn't come to any conclusion.

'Why don't we try some muggle pranks?' Lily suggested when it was clear no one was reaching any conclusion. Rabastan looked affronted. Seeing the look on his face Lily quickly explained the different muggle pranks she knew about.

Barty and Regulus thought it was a brilliant idea. Even Lucius agreed. So the next hour was spent planning and plotting.

For the first time in his life Severus Snape was truly happy; he hadn't been forced to choose between his housemates and best friend. However his happiness was short lived as the bell rang indicating the end of their free period.

The 6th years had Potions with Slughorn while the 7th years had Transfiguration. Narcissa took off for Astronomy while Regulus went to Black Lake to meet his girlfriend.

The odd group of 6th year Slytherins and two Gryffindors brought an amused smile on Slughorn's face as they entered the class.

As they started to work together, Severus chuckled when Bellatrix shooed him off to work with Barty while she paired with Lily. Bellatrix definitely liked the red haired girl. She wasn't like other muggleborns from the short conversation they had. And the way Lily was enjoying the conversation, Bella thought it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Suddenly she caught the eyes of Remus on her and she quickly looked away to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sirius could tell that something was wrong and he was proven right when not only Snivellus smirked in his direction but also when Lily came and sat next to James during lunchtime and actually had a civil conversation; not that lover boy detected anything fishy.

'Prongs is out of his mind.' Moony whispered in his ears as they made their way to DADA.

'No! His mind went flying out of his body the second Lily-flower purposely flirted with him.' Padfoot said seriously.

'Didn't you see Lily and Bella talking hush hush in Potions.' Sirius whisper continued. At the mere mention of Bellatrix Remus straightened up and started walking faster.

'Hey wait! What's got your panties in a twist Moony?' Sirius looked at his werewolf best friend with a scowl on his face and his eyes widened in realisation.

'Oh no...nonononono! Moony you can't like Bella!' Sirius whisper yelled. Moony's stance went rigid at that. 'Excuse me. What do you mean by that?'

'I mean Bella's nice and all but you two can't be together. It's nothing personal man but..but grandfather Arcturus that Bella will be married to Rodolphus Lestrange once they both graduate.' The look of pure hurt that flashed across Remus' face made Sirius' heart ache.

Suddenly Remus started walking in opposite direction mumbling something about how he wasn't feeling well and would skip the class. Sirius was left alone in the corridor all bewildered at what had just happened.

'Bastard! Should have kept your mouth shut.' Sirius yelled at himself in the now empty corridor.

Everyone was waiting for Professor Peverell to enter and start the class. In their short time they had realised that DADA this year was the most interesting and entertaining class, so no one wanted to miss it. That was until today when only three out of the four Marauders sat in their usual places.

'Good morning everyone.' Professor Peverell spoke with her usual smile. Seeing that Remus wasn't sat beside Peter she raised her eyebrow.

'Mr Pettigrew, would you happen to know where Mr Lupin is?'

'He wasn't feeling well today Professor.' Sirius answered. This took Haradah by surprise. It wasn't a full moon today and the way Sirius wasn't using his flirty tone or avoiding James' questioning gaze told Haradah that the matter as something else. The concerned face of Bellatrix who was unsurprisingly sitting beside Alice, alsio didn't go unnoticed by her.

'Very well. Though I expect you to keep him updated of what we did in class today, Mr Black.'

'Of course Professor.'

'Alright class, for this assignment I'm going to pair you up- one from each house. You'll be doing a 4 foot long essay on this, to be submitted within two weeks. I'm giving you time because practical is more important and we will focus on that. So the next topic is Patronuses.' Excited murmurs broke throughout the class and Haradah just smiled at their enthusiasm.

'Alright, so first let's get you into your pairs.' She said as she took out a piece o parchment and started calling out names-

Miss Evans and Miss Greengrass

Mr Potter and Mr Snape

Mr Black and Mr Lestrange

Miss Black and Mr Lupin

Miss (Alice) and Mr Crouch

Mr Pettigrew and Miss Parkinson

Mr Davis and Mr Brown

The list went on and on as the students got up and started taking a seat beside their designated partner.

'Who can tell me what is a Patronus?' Haradah asked.

'Mr Lestrange?'

'A Patronus is a positive force which is used to repel dementors and lethifolds. The incantation used is Expecto Patronum.'

'Very good. 5 points to Slytherin. Anyone else wants to add something to it?' when no one answered Haradah continued on her own.

'As Mr Lestrange said, it is a positive force, a projection of the very things the dementors feed upon- hope, happiness, the desire to survive, but it cannot feel despair as real humans can so the dementors or lethifolds can't hurt it.' Haradah paused making sure each student understood.

'The Patronus has two forms- corporeal and non-corporeal. A non-corporal Patronus can appear as a thin wisp of silver that hovers like a mist, whereas a corporeal one has a clearly defined form.'

'Professor what does a Patronus look like?'

'It doesn't take the shape of your favourite animal, if that is what you're wondering.' Haradah said and immediately snickers erupted. 'In fact a Patronus is intrinsically tied to a witch's or wizard's personality. Any questions so far?'

'No professor.' A chorus was heard. 'Okay then let's get on to the practical part.' With w wave of her wand, desks were moved and neatly aligned at the side of the room leaving a large area in the middle.

'Now I want you to know that I don't expect you to produce a corporeal Patronus, so don't exert pressure on yourself.' Haradah said as she moved around the class, correcting the wand movements and encouraging them. The room was filled with bursts of silver lights, indicating a hopeful future in front of her. Haradah was painfully reminded of her 5th year at Hogwarts; the year she lost so much but she couldn't think like that. Sirius wasn't dead; he was happy and very much alive in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Bellatrix struggling and clearly annoyed, so Haradah moved towards her.

'I just can't seem to get it right.' Bella muttered. She was the only one who couldn't even produce a mist. Was her life really that horrible?

'You are stressing yourself too much. What memory are you using?'

'The first time I got my Hogwarts letter.' Bella replied looking sheepish. Being born in a strict pureblood family with parents like devil's reincarnates was tough on her. Her Hogwarts letter was something that she earned because she was a witch; seeing that letter on her 11th birthday had eased up a fear, Bella didn't know she had.

'That's not powerful enough sweetheart.' Haradah mumbled gaining Bella's full attention.

'You don't just remember happy memories, you feel them. You fell all the positive things in your life- hope, honesty, family, friends, love.' At that Bella looked at her professor dumbly but Haradah gave her a knowing smile.

'You feel them in here because they are a part of you; an important part of who you are today.' Haradah took out her wand and simply said, 'Expecto Patronum.'

At once all the activity in the room stopped as a beautiful snake came out, circling the room, spreading warmth and happiness and leaving the students in awe. Bella eyes left the beautiful creature in front of her to Haradah's face and she could see the; all emotions swirling in her sparkling green eyes but the most prominent one was that of Love. Love for someone Bella didn't know about.


End file.
